narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Butsuma Senju
was a member of the Senju clan during the war-torn era preceding the era of hidden villages. Background Standing alongside his three sons as the latest war casualties were buried, he scolded his youngest son Itama for crying as shinobi are not supposed to cry. When his oldest son Hashirama confronted him about sending a child like Kawarama to fight, the man resorted to beating his son while stating that Kawarama died as a true shinobi. With his son questioning whether or not it was death that made a shinobi worthy and if they weren't simply perpetrating an endless cycle, he told Hashirama anyone with a weapon is an enemy. At his limit with Hashirama, he prepared to strike his son again before his other son Tobirama intervened and explained that Hashirama was just grieving. Having calmed down himself, he told Hashirama to do the same.Naruto chapter 622, pages 6-10 Some time later after learning that Hashirama had been spending time with an unknown person, Butsuma had Tobirama follow his brother and report back to him. Uncovering Madara's identity, Butsuma told his son that Madara was an Uchiha and that in order for Hashirama's actions to not look treacherous before the other Senju for hanging out with a child who had killed several of their strongest, he had to spy on the young man, and kill him should he ever uncover the secret mission. Later following Hashirama to where he met Madara, he watched on as Hashirama and Madara raced away from the scene. Realising that Hashirama must have warned Madara, Butsuma prepared to make a move and was confronted by Tajima, and Izuna Uchiha as both Butsuma and Tobirama greeted them contentiously.Naruto chapter 623, pages 11-17 Personality Butsuma appeared to be a stoic and calm man but was also quite stern and somewhat belligerent. He lost his temper and even went as far as to hit his son Hashirama when the latter brought up the subject of using innocent children as shinobi, believing that they had died true shinobi and would not stand for his son besmirching that memory.Naruto chapter 622, page 8 He believed that raising your children to be the best shinobi they can was the greatest love a parent could show for their child.Naruto chapter 622, page 9 Appearance A man of tall stature, he also possessed dark eyes and shoulder-length black hair kept back out of his face by a piece of cloth tied around his forehead. He also had a prominent jawline and wore the standard armour of that era emblazoned with the Senju symbol at the front and on both sides of the shoulder plates, accompanied with mesh armour underneath his attire. Abilities Not much is known about his abilities, but the fact that he carried a sword on his back indicates that he practised kenjutsu. His might was known to be equal to Tajima Uchiha, the leader of his clan and a wielder of the Sharingan. Quotes * (To Hashirama) "What we're doing is simply being respectful. Once you set on the field of battle, regardless of age, you will be treated accordingly. Raising our children into capable shinobi… is the most sincere form of love a parent can give!" Trivia * is a word referring to a Buddhist family chapel or an altar room. References es:Butsuma Senju